Currently Untitled
by moonlightgirl11
Summary: Gilberta fem!Prussia  is a popular model who was tired of all the world whilst Matthew Williams  Canada  was a heart broken man whose heart has been toyed and played. 2 people who drunk their hearts out a a bar and ended up elsewhere.Please help pls
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I wrote this fic on impulse so I wasn't really able to follow the promt. This is AU but from what I understood from the request OP wanted Prussia and Canada to remain nations. Aside from that issue I still followed the general gist of the prompt including the bonuses. I used some of anons ideas here so no, what you see here isn't purely something from me rather it is made with the help of many. Originally a fill for kink meme in LJ. I didn't ask anyone to beta read so expect many typos and grammatical errors. Anyway enjoy!

* * *

Gilberta was beautiful her hair sparkling silver, her eyes an attractive color of red, lips plump and kissable, her long legs and petite body was every man's dream. She was beautiful not only physically but her dominant personality and strong character made her very popular among the guys. Who would have thought that despite this fact she wasn't with any popular hunk tonight, rather she was with this very shy and quiet man with curly hair, always nearly invisible and would seem spineless at first glance.

It had been a rough week, her manager had scheduled her into more photo shoot than she have had wanted. Sure, magazines and new papers are often sold out when she was the cover but seriously can't she have any rest? Tonight she had it; she would drink to her hearts content like what she did back in her university years when even school rules can't stop her.

The bartender looked at her and then looked at the man beside her, they were both drinking to their hearts content and the bartender would have laughed had this been an unusual sight, but a bar is a bar, a magical place where people magically forget their problems as long as they take a sip of the magical drink called liquor. He just hoped this two wouldn't cause trouble, he already had troublesome bosses.

Matthew looked at the magnificent woman beside him, her face was familiar he had seen her in magazines his ex-girlfriend used to read. He cringed at the thought of his ex-girlfriend. He truly loved her, only to be utterly heart broken when she stated that game was over, she already won the bet she made with her friends and that she never really loved him. She laughed as this was happening and her laughed resounded in Matthew's head. She must have enjoyed herself very much as she told him the truth and as his face contorted at the realization of the truth. He slump forward and ordered one more glass of liquor, fate was being funny though because as he spoke it was together with Gilberta who also wants more liquor.

The bartender sweat dropped this was turning into a funny night, he swiftly pour a glass to Matthew and was planning to accommodate Gilberta straight afterwards but the woman was very much impatient.

"Hey you! I ordered first!." She screamed at Matthew as she snatched his glass.

Matthew didn't know how to react but then again a man whose heart was recently played with by a woman surely wouldn't let his pride get stomped on again so quickly thus he snatched his glass back again giving the woman a glare.

Gilberta liked that glare for some reason. It seemed like he was challenging her, well she loves challenges fortunately or unfortunately. She smirked, the bartender poured her, her glass and she quickly chucked it down. Quickly she stood up and turned to the man beside her. Her arms quickly snaked their way around his neck and she was sitting on his lap. She hovered her head above his; their liquor scented breath interacted with each other.

Matthew wasn't himself already, he already lost his sane self the moment he decided to drown his sorrows away, he definitely wasn't the drinking type but he already managed to drink so much. Thus no one can't blame him when he kissed the woman flirting with him right? Well at that moment that was what he thought.

A simple kiss deepened, Gilberta's hands trailed down and Matthew embraced her waist. The bartender spoke before anything else happened.

"Hey, you guys can continue that later in the meantime if you don't plan to drink any longer feel free to pay your bills."

Gilberta shot the bartender a look of distaste but she didn't exactly dislike the idea she got a hold of her purse and looked at the blonde beside her who was in some sort of a daze.

"Hey how much is it for both of us?" The words easily rolled off her tongue.

"A thousand dollars should cover for both of you."

She got a thousand dollars and dragged the man beside her. Eyes followed them until they reached the exit and a taxi picked them up.

For Matthew everything seemed like a dream. A beautiful woman kissing him, paying his bill, dragging him off to a hotel. It was bliss. Gilberta raised her eye brows as she looked at the man beside her. He didn't look too bad. He's got a nice body just right, it wasn't skinny nor mascular, he's curly hair felt soft to touch, and his blue eyes looked so kind. She wondered why he was drowning himself in liquor it couldn't have been a girl could it? She sighed when his hands embraced her, cuddling her and even hearing him murmur something. She denied what she heard since that couldn't have been it.

* * *

Gilberta's cellphone rang, annoyed she picked it up, she was shocked when things fell down in their place.

"Where are you? You're very late for your photo shoot!"

"…"

"Hey are you there?"

"Uhh, I'm sorry I'll be right there." She hastily replied and then shut the phone off. She looked at where she is, her naked body would have been enough to make her realized what she did but Matthew in the same bed as her made the fact more real than it already was. Well this wasn't the time to be dilly dallying she had to rush to work before her manager signs her up for more unwanted shoots as punishment. She quickly dressed up and got her purse, and tried to find her make up ignoring whatever drops, including her calling card.

After making sure she looked just right she hurriedly went off and paid the hotel bills, she would have laughed at the irony of everything that's happened but it wasn't the time.

Matthew woke up soon after Gilberta left yesterday seemed so unreal but finding himself naked somewhere in a room which was clearly a hotel was enough to know it wasn't a dream. His head ache due to hangover, he sighed, and quietly he picked up his clothes and fixed himself. A card on the floor caught his attention. It was Gilberta's calling card along with her identification card. He kept it in case of emergency, or rather to return it to her after all she couldn't possibly enter their office without her ID.

* * *

A/N: How was the first chapter? I know I have another ongoing fill but I wanted something else to write when I reach a writer's block for both stories. This was originally meant as a one shot which also turned into a chapter fic hahaha I'm crazy! Anyway please review also feel free to give me ideas! If your curious the original promt of the request went like this:

_Canada and Prussia are not in a relationship and weeks after a drunken one night stand, Prussia finds herself pregnant. At first she is scared what to do now, wants to keep it complete secret but Germany still manage to find out, including the father - and nearly kills Canada who is in utter shock but agree to help Prussia and really supporting, still keeping it in secret from the world. But they will find out when Prussia goes into labor in a big occasion, thus New Prussia is born._

_Bonuses:__  
__- protective!Germany - his big sis needs him__  
__- someone unexpected knew it all along - like Spain or Italy (better: both of them) but didn't say a word because it was so obvious.__  
__- I would really appreciate if the early pregnancy symptoms wouldn't be the "obvious" ones, like cravings and morning sickness, imo sore breasts, fatigue or frequent urination is more private and for an outsider not immediately screams "PREGNANCY!"_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Matthew what brings you here?" Francis happily greeted Matthew

"Well, I guess I wanted to see what kind of place you work in?" Matthew replied

"Let's pretend I believe that~" Francis brushed

"Anyway, I was wondering if you've already met this certain model called Gilberta?" Matthew inquired.

"Oh~ interested in the Gillie? Yes, in fact I'm a good friend of hers, her manager as well."

"Is she a nice person?"

"Nice is not a word usually associate with that woman but she always means good."

Matthew smiled, so she is a good person. In any case he wondered how he would seem less suspicious if they ever meet again, after what has happened he wondered why he was here. It was a lucky coincidence that Francis works in the same place a good excuse to go to their office. Although to meet her personally? What was he thinking?

Gilberta pouted at Antonio, she was too late, he already signed her up for more photo shoot. Admittedly she loved this job but sometimes Antonio just makes her work too hard.

"Gillie your free for today, the client seemed to have something more important to deal with right now." The photographer chirped, it was a nice thing to hear. She still had hang over from last nights incident and she'd rather rest up for today.

"Francis invited us over today, he said he'd prepare you favourite dishes!." Antonio said as he placed his hands on her shoulder and led her towards the exit.

Gilberta sighed but at least eating was better than posing at her current state. She couldn't help but remember Matthew's face though, she wondered how he was. He really did look nice but he looked troubled as well. The words he mumbled were words that somehow struck her heart because he sounded sincere but then again, maybe he wasn't sincere I mean they were both strangers to one another.

The next scene red and violet eyes met and widened but no words were exchanged. Francis felt the awkward tension but he proceeded with the introduction.

"Antonio!Gillie! You're much earlier than expected!"

"Yeah, the client cancelled at the last minute." Antonio replied.

"Anyway, here meet my friend Matthew, he's been studying abroad all these years but he returned a few months ago, at least he remembered to visit me." Francis pointed at Matthew who now stood up.

"Matthew, meet Antonio and Gilberta their really good friends of mine." Francis continued.

"Nice to meet you!" Antonio responded offering his hands which Matthew gladly took. Gilberta looked at Matthew and debated whether to do the same. She held back a sigh as she offered her hand as well. Matthew shook it hastily and the Francis spoke about lunch and called them to the kitchen.

Lunch was eaten quietly, it wasn't really awkward but Francis and Antonio weren't dense not to be able to feel the tension between the two. Finally tired of the silence Gilberta spoke.

"Francis this is awesome I could eat so much of this! This one especially!"

Francis eyes what Gilberta was pointing at, it was the crepe, he smiled and then he eyed Matthew.

"You should taste this guy's pancakes then!" Francis replied pointing at Matthew.

"..."Matthew was silent I mean how did he even get into the picture, he wondered if Francis was doing it on purpose. Was it because he asked so many questions about the silver haired model that Francis misinterpreted it? Well, he didn't exactly misinterpret but still this scenario he didn't know how to react.

Ruby eyes looked at Matthew, an awkward silence and then she spoke;" Maybe I should, I don't usually trust your recommendation on other things but when it comes to food I'm sure you won't disappoint!" Gilberta grinned in hopes it would brush away any trace of awkwardness that might've show.

After they finished eating Gilberta felt the tiredness more than ever and she just wanted to sleep and get rid of the hangover. She quietly excused herself.

"Hey Francis, Antonio I'm going back to my room for a while."

The two nodded while Matthew stole glances at Gilberta. A few minutes after Gilberta left Matthew stood up.

"Err—I'll just go to the men's bathroom." He then quickly ran.

"He must've needed to go badly." Antonio commented.

"The bathroom wasn't that way though." Francis smirked and Antonio got the idea.

Matthew ran out and followed Gilberta surely she couldn't enter her room without her ID which also served as the card key, well unless she had a duplicate but somehow he kind of doubted that. He was correct though, he saw Gilberta kicking the door when she realized she lost her ID card somewhere. He couldn't help but smile to himself at the scene. She really was quite odd.

He halted to a stop beside her fuming figure. He composed himself and then he placed his hands in front of Gilberta's face. Gilberta stopped fuming and paid attention to the hand in front of her when she noticed it held her ID card. She hastily grabbed it and was about to thank the owner of the hands when she saw his face. No words came out and then she shook her head. Jeez it wasn't like her to be tongue tied. Quickly she entered her room but was stopped as she was closing the door.

"Aren't you even going to thank me?" It wasn't like Matthew to be assertive.

"Well, Thanks. Now remove your hands from my door my awesome self needs a rest, I still got a damn hang over" Gilberta replied annoyed.

"If you're going to thank someone do it with sincerity and besides your not the only one with a hang over!" Matthew shot back.

"Fine, Thank you alright!"

"Look at me when you say it." Matthew asserted he realized the silver haired woman have been avoiding looking at him.

Gilberta sighed deeply. She looked at him in the eye, silence until she finally spoke "Thank you." Matthew was stunned at her soft expression. Slowly he let go of the door still gazing at her face. The moment he let go of the door it was slammed in his face.

It was Matthew's turn to sigh to himself as he went back to where Antonio and Francis were.

Francis eyed him as he entered. "Enjoyed your bathroom break?"

"Not really the bathroom door slammed to my face."

Antonio giggled he wondered if Matthew actually knew that they knew what he just did or at least tried to do. As Gilberta's manager he knew how she dealt with guys who followed her around. She wasn't really the type to entertain them although she does take advantage of them most of the time. Francis had filled him in while Matthew was gone; apparently he seemed interested well it wasn't really something new.

Matthew sighed some more he figured Francis would pick up on the situation after all he was an expert in this kind of things and if his question wasn't fuelled by the tension felt when they we're eating then Francis would definitely not live up to the expectation of his reputation. Well no point in trying to hide anything now.


	3. Chapter 3

Gilberta sighed as she lay on her bed. Everything is still unbelievable, she has been drunk countless time but she was never stupid enough to bring a guy to a hotel before to have sex with them. Often she just comes along with a guy and then beat them up to a pulp before she leaves.

She could barely remember what happened but she blushed at the images that flashed through her mind when she closed her eyes. He was very gentle. He treated her kindly and with respect. Even when she demanded him to rough, he did so without hurting her. It did begin with her dominating over him though and his eyes widened, she definitely didn't treat him gently. She wouldn't be surprised if she left a bruise or two.

She shook her head to erase her train of thoughts. She then sighed before pulling the covers over her. She was still tired as hell.

Francis eyes Matthew as the young man sighed.

"Aren't you going to tell me what your problem is? Got dumped again? Don't worry I can accompany you to a bar tonight" Francis said as he patted Matthew's back.

Matthew stared at his friend and he wondered if he got dumped all that much for that to be his supposed only problem.

"It's not that" Matthew replied.

"I was just kidding, just tell me how I can help you with Gilberta." Francis grinned.

Matthew's eyes widened.

"What are you saying? I mean- I just met her-" Matthew replied a bit panicked.

"You are too honest Matthew, thats why you can't hide anything for the life of you, maybe that's why girls also hurt you easily." Francis said in a playful tone but his eyes showed seriousness.

Francis was known to be a lady's man, play boy and not someone to be taken seriously in a relationship. It was the facade he built to prevent being hurt but sometimes he missed being naive and honest himself.

Matthew looked down and sighed for the nth time. Antonio has left a while ago, he took his job seriously especially when it came down to Gilberta's work.

"Thank you Francis but it's okay I don't think I'm ready for another relationship yet. Sometimes I start to wonder what love is and I'm afraid of thinking I'm in love again, I don't want to get hurt again, as for Gilberta, Gilberta is beautiful so I'm sure guys surround her a lot and she's already picked a good man."

Francis laughed.

"I'm sorry Matthew you got it all wrong! You're so earnest you really need to get to know Gilberta more before you say things like that"

Matthew blushed.

Francis continued on, "I'll introduce you to someone who would probably give you more insight about Gilberta."


End file.
